This application proposes continued funding for an interdisciplinary research training program in kidney diseases, hypertension, and cell biology. The purpose of this program is to provide training for young clinicians and scientists interested in pursuing research careers involved in diseases of the kidney, regulation of the blood pressure, and basic aspects of cell biology as they relate to kidney physiology and disease. The goals of the program are 1) To identify and recruit outstanding trainees, inclusive of gender and ethnicity, who wish to obtain comprehensive knowledge of the principles and techniques of basic and applied research related to kidney disease, hypertension, and cell biology; 2) To offer training in the design and implementation of high quality research projects, including participation in cross-disciplinary research teams; 3) To provide multidisciplinary and integrated mentored research experiences which facilitate developing a trainee's professional career; 4) To increase the pool of well- trained researchers in diseases relating to the kidney who will create self-sustaining, innovative research programs and effectively participate in training related to kidney research. Trainees will be attracted from programs in urology, pediatric nephrology, nephrology, and the basic sciences. The major theme of the program is to provide the means whereby highly motivated young physicians and scientists can spend an intensive and sustained period of research training under the guidance of an established and productive faculty mentor. All trainees will have a mentoring committee in addition to their primary mentor. Specific training opportunities include the areas of basic and applied cell biology, abnormalities of the cardiovascular and renal systems in hypertension, developmental biology of the kidney, the biology of urogenital cancer, immunological disorders of the kidney, and clinical and translational investigation of diseases of the kidney and urinary tract. Additional opportunities will be available in related areas of physiology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and immunology. In addition, applicants will have the opportunity to work with investigators using epidemiologic and statistical methods. Over 30 faculty have indicated a willingness to participate in the trainin of such postdoctoral candidates. A broad range of highly specialized expertise permits such training in almost any area related to kidney diseases.